Duell auf Bespin
Als das Duell auf Bespin bezeichnet man den Versuch Darth Vaders seinen Sohn Luke auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen. Zum Ende des Kampfes hin offenbart Vader dem stark angeschlagenen Luke, dass sein Vater nicht getötet wurde, sondern das Vader Lukes Vater ist. Vorgeschichte Nachdem die Rebellen 3 VSY eine vernichtende Niederlage in der Schlacht von Hoth einstecken mussten, flüchteten Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa und C-3PO durch den Hyperraum auf den Planeten Bespin. Lando Calrissian, ein guter Freund Solos, ist dort Administrator der Wolkenstadt, einer Minenkolonie hoch oben über dem Planeten. Die Begrüßung fiel jedoch eher spärlich aus. Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett und Darth Vader befanden sich ebenfalls in der Wolkenstadt. Nachdem Lando vorschlug, eine Kleinigkeit mit Solos Crew zu sich nehmenzuwollen, betraten sie einen Raum mit einer Tafelrunde. Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß Darth Vader. Solo versucht mit seinem Blaster auf Vader zu feuern, dieser konnte den Schuss jedoch mit Hilfe der Macht ablenken. Man nahm Chewbacca, Leia und C-3PO gefangen; Solo wurde erst gefoltert, um so Luke anzulocken, und anschließend in Karbonit eingefroren. Fett brachte den bewegungsunfähigen Solo an Bord seines Schiffes, um ihn an Jabba the Hutt auszuhändigen. Luke absolvierte derweilen auf Dagobah bei Yoda ein Training, um die Macht nutzen zu können. Er spürte Hans Hilferuf. Visonen plagten Luke, dass Han in die Hände des Imperiums fallen wird. Luke und R2-D2 machen sich in seinem X-Flügler auf den Weg nach Bespin. Genau dieses Ziel verfolgte Vader die ganze Zeit. Er wollte, dass Luke nach Bespin kommt, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen und an den Imperator zuübergeben. In der Wolkenstadt angekommen wird Luke zu Vader geködert. Ablauf Nachdem Luke in der Wolkenstadt ankam, wurde er von Boba Fett angegriffen. Luke konnte das Feuer erwidern und konnte sich in die Kammer, in der Han Solo eingefroren wurde, zurückziehen. Als er alleine im dunklen im Inneren der Kammer stand, ging plötzlich das Licht an und sah er seinen Vater auf dem obersten Treppensims stehen. Luke steig die Treppen herauf und stellte sich seinem Vater direkt gegenüber und aktivierte die blaue Klinge seines Lichtschwertes. Vader sah in der Geste eine Herrausforderung zum Kampf. Er ließ die scharlachrote Klinge seins Lichtschwertes aufleuchten. Luke machte den ersten Schlag von oben nach unten, Vader konnte jedoch mit einer Parade den Hieb abwehren. Durch die Wucht der Abwehr gingen beide einen Schritt zurück. Jedoch blieb kaum Zeit zum Durchatmen. Luke griff erneut an von oben an. Vader parierte auch diesen Schlag und stieß ihn zu Boden. Eine Schlagfolge von Luke konnte Vader ohne Probleme abwehren; ebenso konnte Luke die Hiebe seines Vaters kontern. Vader gelang es seinen Sohn zu entwaffnen, das Lichtschwert fiel in den unteren Teil der Kammer. Mit einem gezielten Schlag wollte der Dunkle Lord das Duell beenden, Luke konnte ihm ausweichen und purzelte die Treppe herunter und. Vader sprang mit Hilfe der Macht die Treppen hinunter und redete auf ihn ein, dass sie gemeinsam über die Galaxis als Vater und Sohn herrschten könnten. Luke machte einen Schritt nach hinten und fiel in die Öffnung für das Karbonit. Mit einem Machtschub legte Vader den Schalter der Anlage um. Luke konnte mit einem Machtsprung aus der brenzligen Situation entkommen. Durch das Umlegen des Schalters trat Tibanna-Gas aus. Vor Vaders Augen verborgen sprang Luke durch das Gas hoch und hielt sich an herunterhängenden Kabeln fest. Der Dunkle Lord bemerkte dies jedoch doch und schlug mit seiner Waffe nach den Kabeln, wobei er einige von denen durchtrennte. Funken sprühten auf, als Vaders Klinge die Kabel traf. Luke gelang es, das Gas in Vaders Gesicht zu sprühen. Geblendet von dem Gas konnte Luke sein Lichtschwert unter Hilfenahme der Macht zu sich fliegen lassen. Er sah seine Chance und schlug nach Vader. Dieser konnte parieren und konterte mit zwei Schlägen. Luke konnte sich durch einen Salto hinter Vader befördern und versuchte nun, seinen Vater von hinten zu attackieren; jedoch ohne Erfolg. Der Dunkle Lord wirbelte herum und wehrte die Hiebe seines Sohnes ab. Durch die Wut die in Luke nach und nach aufstieg, konnte er Vader die Kammer herunter stoßen. Ohne nachzudenken folgte er seinem Vater und sprang hinterher. thumb|right|Vader versucht auf Luke einzureden Er gelangte durch einen Schacht zu einer Art Ausguck mit einem großen Fenster. Luke vernahm die mechanischen Atemgeräusche seines Vaters und drehte sich um. Mit gezücktem Lichtwschwert stellte er sich dem Dunklen Lord. Vader brach mit Hilfe der Macht einige Rohre an der Wand ab und ließ sie in Lukes Rücken direkt auf diesen heransausen. Luke spürte dies und schlug die Rohre entzwei. Das gab Vader die Chance für einen Angriff. Erneut bediente sich Vader der Macht und ließ einen harten Gegenstand gegen Lukes Kopf fliegen. Benommen taumelte er nah an das Fenster heran. Immernoch benebelt von dem Treffer gegen den Kopf versuchte Luke die heranfliegenden Gegenstände abzuwehren. Einer der Gegenstände durchbrach das Fensterglas. Durch den dadurch entstandenen Sog wurde Luke durch das Fenster auf einen Teil der Anlage im Schacht gezogenen. Er versuchte wieder ins Innere zu gelangen, jedoch wurde Luke von Vader durch starke Hiebe wieder nach draußen gedrängt. Luke hatte der Stärke seines Vaters nichts entgegenzusetzen. Vader drängte seinen Sohn an den Rand der Anlage. thumb|left|Vader schlägt Luke die Hand ab Funken sprühten aus dem Geländer wenn Vader sein Ziel verfehlte und stattdessen die Anlage traf. Nachdem Vaders und Lukes Lichtwschert gegeneinander rasten, gelang es Vader den rechten Arm seines Sohnes abzutrennen. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht kroch Luke auf ein herabstehendes Rohr. Vader versuchte seinen Sohn weiterhin davon zuüberzeugen, dass sie beiden gemeinsam über die Galaxis herrschen könnte, wenn er sich ihm ergeben würde. Luke glaubte dem nicht. Vader offenbarte ihm nun sein dunkelstes Geheimnis. Lukes Vater wurde nicht von Vader getötet, sondern Vader ist sein Vater. Perplex über das, was er grade gehört hatte ließ Luke sich den Schacht hinunterfallen und wurde von einer Wetterfahne am Ende des Schachtes aufgefangen. Dort wurde er von Lando im Falken aufgenommen und in Sicherheit gebracht. Nachwirkungen Auf der Reise zum Rebellensammelpunkt war Luke immer noch sehr krank und musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass Vader gesagt hatte, er sei sein Vater. Am Sammelpunkt der Rebellen wurde Lukes abgeschlagener Arm durch eine kybernetische Hand ersetzt. Luke tat es seinem Vater gleich: Auch er hat eine rechte kybernetische Hand. Luke sah ein, das es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, seinen Vater zu stellen und das Imperium zu stürzen. Er muss sich ihm freiwillig hergeben und sich von Vader zum Imperator bringen lassen. Quellen *'' Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Lichtschwertduelle en:Duel on Cloud City fr:Duel sur Bespin